Caught!
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Three-parter Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer fic, with a little bit of Mistoffelees thrown in. COMPLETE! *Please read and review!*
1. Chapter 1

**One**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the yard. It was so lovely, Misto, the resident magican of the tribe, was out on the tire performing a new trick. Not many cats were awake, many of them lay asleep on the junkpiles, so Misto had no audience, and therefore, no one to bother him.

Or so he thought.

Rumpleteazer was pretending to be asleep, one eye slightly open and fixed calmly on the magican and illusionist. As Misto turned to pick something out of mid air, the calico queen got up.

Misto turned back, surveying the yard, he could have sworn he'd seen...nope...nothing was different. He looked down, busying himself with the magic trick, when something caught his eye and he looked up. But the yard was still, only a slight breeze made a can tinkle across the yard.

With a sigh, Misto smiled, that's what had caught his attention.

He placed the coin he'd just picked out of the air on the tyre, and hopped down to go and get the can._ Maybe a little disappearing practise was in order_, he thought.

On returning to the tyre, Misto plopped down and reached for the coin, his other paw holding the can. But as much as he felt around, he couldnt find the coin. He looked down.

It wasnt there.

"Huh?" The tux cat got back up, but the coin was not on the tyre. He patted his rump, and shook himself, but the coin did not fall off him. His brow furrowed...wait a second...coins dont just disappear. And I didnt magic it away, he muttered.

A giggle behind Misto made him turn, and looking over the back of the tyre, discovered Rumpleteazer sitting there, flipping the coin around in her paws. She looked up. "Ey, mornin Misto. Lovely day, ain't it?" She grinned at him irritatingly.

"Rumple, give me back my coin." Misto held out his paw.

"What coin?" Rumple feigned innocence.

"You know what coin."

"Naw, Misto, I dont." Rumple flipped the coin in her paws and looked back, "The only coin I'ove got is dis one, dis one I foiund."

"On the tyre, it's mine, I was doing a trick with it."

Rumple shook her head, "Naw, it's mione guv."

Misto started to get angry. "Look, Rumple, for Everlasting Cat's sake, give that blasted coin here or I'll...I'll.."

Rumple grinned even broader. "You'll do what, guv?"

Misto opened his mouth, and pointed at Rumpleteazer, and was about to speak when...

* * *

"Don't ya lay a paw on 'er Misto!"

Mistoffelees turned to see Mungojerrie advancing towards them, with a frown. "I'm not going to do anything to her Mungo, I just want my coin back."

Mungojerrie strolled over and ruffled Rumpleteazer's headfur. "Mornin dahling." He planted a smacker of a kiss on her cheek, and took the coin from her paw while she was distracted.

"Oi!" Rumple recovered from the shock of getting a kiss from the male calico, and looked up to see Mungo holding out the coin to Mistoffelees, who was still on the tyre. "Whaddya think ya're doing, Mungo? It took all ma wit to ste-I mean, find dat coin."

Mungo looked back to Rumple, and gave her a conspirational wink, then looked back up at Misto, drawing his paw back. "Say, Misto, what tells ya dis IS ya coin?"

"It is mine, Mungo." Misto sighed. "Look, just give it here.."

"So what tells ya it is yours? Eh?" Mungo turned the coin over, "Don't have ya name on it, guv..." He flipped the coin back over, then tossed it back to Rumple, who squealed and caught the shiny object.

"Ta Mungo." She called, as Misto fumed.

"It's MY coin!" He hollered.

"Na na. Calm dewn." Mungo grinned. "If ya're the magician ya say ya are, ya can magik up anuvver one, rite guv?"

Misto fumed even more fiercely, and his white fur turned purple.

"Ooh, lookie, Mungo!" Rumpleteazer shrieked and pointed, "A pu'ple 'n' black cat! I wonder 'ow much we could get for 'im?" She fell about laughing, as did Mungo, and Misto lost it.

"Curse you!" He yelled, and a streak of yellow lightening shot from his paws, straight at the two laughing calicos.

A loud shriek later and Rumple shot up, clutching at herself. "OI! MUNGO! Where's me fur? It's gone! 'ELP!" She hollered.

"Ya think ya'd the only one, Rumple?" Mungo grumbled, picking himself up. He glared at Mistoffelees, "Whatcha done to us?"

Misto blinked twice, turned a ghost white colour, and fainted right there on the tyre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Mistoffelees came around several minutes later, and clutched his head. There was a wild swirl of thoughts going on inside him, as he wrestled with his emotions, and struggled to open his eyes. And he wished he hadn't when he saw the scene in front of him.

For there, standing over him were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer...in human form.

* * *

Mistoffelees simply gaped at them again. He knew he'd seen them in this state before he fainted, but now he had somewhat recovered from the initial shock he didn't think it was going to be as bad. He was wrong. It was awful. So obvious he'd meddled. How was he going to explain it? He slid backwards on the tyre, as Rumpleteazer gave a giggle that sounded far too human for his liking.

"Ere, Misto," she giggled again, "I fink ya made me 'uman, like." She gazed down at her petite frame. Her fur had morphed into a short orange skirt, her legs were covered in what looked like fluffy white legwarmers, and over her chest she was wearing some kind of paler orange top with black slashes through it. She still wore the strand of white pearls that seemed to be her constant. Her head fur had dropped down over her forehead to give her a fringe, and some of it was splayed down around her cheekbones, to give her an alluring, all female presence – much different to the tomboyish Rumpleteazer that everyone knew.

"Ya don't 'ay, Rumple. Percep'ive, aren't ya," drawled the male voice. It was throatier than before, and with a start Mistoffelees realised Mungojerrie must have matured as well as changed, for his voice was deeper for a human than it had been for a Jellicle. Vocal differences aside, the tom lounged on the tyre wearing clothes in much the same fashion as Rumpleteazer – somehow the switch had been made between clothes and fur, so in Mungojerrie's case the orange fur was trousers, with a light white shirt over the top, which had a very faint orange patterning running through the weave. His head fur had become more pronounced, even spiked, Misto would have guessed.

"Hoooo wheeee lookit meeee," Rumpleteazer purred, giving the watching Jellicle a twirl. "I ain't changed in anyfink 'cept appea'ance!" She cooed, evidently delighted.

"Appa'antly not," drawled Mungojerrie slyly. He rose to his feet and glanced across at Mistoffelees. "Ya could 'ave gi'en us a li'tle 'it of a 'ead sta't on the 'eight facto' tho, Misto." He added, and with a start Mistoffelees noticed that although the pair of Jellicles had morphed into humans, they were still the same Jellicle size.

"I..." he stuttered, and Rumpleteazer gave one more signature giggle. Mungojerrie nudged his female counterpart.

"W'ioll, Rumple, si'ce we look all pos' 'n' not catloike, 'ow 'bout a lil cat-'abbin'," he chuckled, slipping his arm through Rumpleteazer's, who nodded with agreement at his words.

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to protest, but before he could form a coherent sentence, the two calico cats had wandered off. Mistoffelees looked around at the other Jellicles. Most of them were still asleep, it seemed. Either that or they were lazy enough to not be bothered in taking any notice.

Mistoffelees considered his options. He could either follow the pair to wherever their 'cat-nabbing' was going to take place, or he could stay put and feign innocence.

With a sigh he realised he was going to have to follow them, because if something happened, chances are some Jellicle would find out, and then it would be bad news for him. Especially if Munkustrap got hold of the news – Mistoffelees knew that he wouldn't have a chance in the Heaviside Layer of being redeemed in their future leader's eyes.

The first thing was to establish where they might have gone, Mistoffelees thought. He decided to head first for Victoria Grove, where the troublemakers made their home.

* * *

On approaching the area of Victoria Grove, Mistoffelees was overtaken by a police car, its blue lights flashing and sirens wailing. Mistoffelees' sixth sense kicked in; something was definitely not right.

He walked a little quicker to investigate where the police car was going to, and eventually heard it, rather than saw it, around the corner from where he was. He peeked around the bushes and shrubbery that nested on the corner of the road, and gasped. The back door of the police car was open, and a stern looking official was talking to the lady of the house three doors down. As Mistoffelees continued to watch, a small cat like figure walked down the path, followed by an ambling figure, of about the same size.

Mistoffelees gasped as he realised it was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer had her tail between her legs as she hopped onto the back seat of the police car, with Mungojerrie behind her. The second police officer, who was waiting by the car, slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against it, taking in the scene in front of him.

Mistoffelees dared to pad a little closer, still not wanting to be seen. As he did so the lady of the house nodded to the police officer, who had obviously been taking notes, and shut the door of the house. The police officer by the car opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat. As the second officer joined him, the police car engine revved and the car began to pull away.

Quick as a flash of lightening in one of his magic tricks, Mistoffelees darted after the car and latched his paws firmly onto the bumper, drawing himself up using all his upper body strength. Because he was so small and light, and dainty on his feet, he was able to balance himself just right in order to travel on the slight ledge that the bumper shelf provided.

* * *

The journey to the police station did not seem very far, Mistoffelees thought, as the police car pulled over to the side of the road several minutes later. He jumped off the back of the car and hid underneath, pressed against the wheel so the dark underside of the car would protect him.

Above him, the front passenger door opened and closed. He saw feet walking around the back of the car, and then the rear left door opened as well. Rumpleteazer jumped down first, then Mungojerrie. They cast each other a sorrowful look, Mistoffelees noticed. He thought he saw Rumpleteazer incline her head to look back at the car as the police officer escorted them up the drive of the building.

Another few minutes passed before the officer returned. Mistoffelees heard the drivers side window wind down, and the officer in the car called, "Nice job rounding them up, eh?" and they both laughed. "Who would have thought," Mistoffelees heard, "that we could catch two notorious cat-nabbers in one night..." more laughter ensued, as the passenger side door opened and shut again. Then the engine revved, and Misto ducked to avoid the low back of the car hitting him. He scrambled towards the pavement and looked after the police car, now winding its way steadily through the late evening traffic. He turned to look back at the building, and to his horror, realised it was not the police station at all.

Across the tall iron wrought gates in front of him, were written the words "Cat Rescue Center".


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The door slammed behind them. Rumpleteazer turned and gazed at the metal bars of the cage they had been placed in. Beside her, Mungojerrie nuzzled her.

"It'oll be ok, Rumple." He soothed the frightened queen.

"Ya know 'ow claust'ophic I git, Jerrie." She whispered back, returning his nuzzle.

"I wouldn't be so wor'ied 'bout de s'ace as I'om 'bout de fac' de clot'es we 'ad on seem ta be blendin' inta our fur line," Mungojerrie said in a low voice. "I mean, if I didn't k'ow bet'er, I'd say Misto's t'ick were an elabo'ate planned esca'ade to git us loc'ed up fa'ever, so we can't be of use to Macavity 'n' we can't ga'ecrash any'ore Jellicle Balls."

Rumpleteazer looked at the calico tom with wide eyes, and reached over to smooth his head fur. "Ya really fink dats w'at dis was? I fought it were all o'er de coin."

Mungojerrie shook his head, then stopped to stare at her. "Da coin!" He exclaimed, "Do ya still 'ave it?"

Rumpleteazer nodded, "Take e'eryfink 'n' gi'e nofink back!" she giggled, and as if from nowhere she retrieved the coin and flipped it through the air to a delighted Mungojerrie.

"Per'ect. Now, we just need da roig't s'ace..." He jostled Rumpleteazer away from the door and wedged the coin in the space between the floor of the cage, and the beginning of the metal that made up the doorframe. "Now...we po'ush it up loike dat, 'n' if all goies well..." he muttered, unsheathing his claws.

The coin had pushed the door up, so there was a space between the bottom of the lock and the catch on the other side. Mungo slipped a long claw into the space there and fiddled for a moment...then there was a soft click and the wire frame door swung open.

Mungojerrie retracted his claws, and blew on his paw, rubbing it over his chest. "Yeah, I still got it," he bragged, to a delighted Rumpleteazer. "C'mon, let's blow dis joi't," he said, "Ladies firs-oof!" He spluttered as Rumpleteazer used his head as jumping ramp from the cage. She locked her front paws onto the top of the wire door and swung herself upwards onto the top of the cage. She landed firmly, and Mungojerrie followed suit. They looked around. In front of them were dozens of cats, dogs, and other assorted animals, grouped together in cages. Rumpleteazer gave them all a cheeky wave, before the two calicos jumped down to ground level.

They snuck under the desk and over to the window. Rumpleteazer jumped up the ledge. "It's bar'ed," she called down softly to Mungojerrie, who grunted in frustration. Rumpleteazer hopped down and slunk over to the door, pushing at it. "Won't bu'ge. N' da 'andles too 'igh," she crept back over to hide under the table, and Jerrie gave her an affectionate lick. "We'll bust da coop some'ow," he murmured to her. _"Wot is dis place?"_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

Outside the walls of the rescue centre, Mistoffelees lurked in the shadows. Every so often he would glance around, as if –he- were the escapee. Frowning, he located a window, and using a couple of old crates stacked outside it, he hopped up to the ledge. He peeped inside and nearly fell off the crate he was standing on.

The place was riddled with cages. And they all seemed to be housing some kind of animal. '_How am I ever going to find two cats in a building that houses hundreds,' _he wondered meekly.

He was about to jump down when something caught his eye underneath the table in the middle of the room. He squinted, and made out a rather large, dark, orange figure. He gulped. Macavity was under the table? How was that even possible? He was unable to tear his eyes away. Macavity was running loose in the centre? Was it a elaborate hoax? Had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer played a trick on him? Were they really in league with the police after all? Mistoffelees felt slightly sick at the thought that he had been lured into the net so easily.

As he sat there, trying to figure out a plan, the shadow under the table moved. Mistoffelees ducked below the level of the window, only to peek back up. He looked through the window and jumped about a foot in the air when he saw Rumpleteazer's nose sniffing him through the bars of the window.

"Io fought it were ya," She grinned excitedly.

Mistoffelees shuddered and looked across at the shadow under the table. "Rumpleteazer, don't look now, but there's someone under the table you should know about," he hissed, and she giggled.

"Mungojerrie's unner de tab'e," she pointed as the shadow moved and Mungo's head popped into the light.

Misto let out an audible sigh of relief. So it hadn't been Macavity. Thank goodness.

"I've got to get you out of there." He put his paws on the bars of the window. Rumpleteazer looked back at him. "We're all out of plans here. The doors locked, and the windows barred." She whimpered, and put her paw through to touch Misto's

He was surprised at her gentle touch, but he didn't question it. Rather, it gave him an idea.

"Rumple. Stand back," He cautioned her.

"Whoy? Wot ya gonna do, Misto?" The queen looked scared.

"I'm going to do some magic." The little tux cat took a step back. "Now move."

Rumpleteazer obliged, hopping down to the floor with Mungojerrie again, and Misto concentrated fiercely, welling up the energy in his paws. But he couldn't get enough power. He tried as hard as he could but nothing helped.

He paused. "Mungo? Rumple?"

"Yes?" They chorused from the other side of the wall below him."

"Laugh at me."

The two calicos looked at each other. "Erm...whoy?"

"Just do it!" Misto snapped.

"Okay guv. Keep ya fur on," Mungojerrie laughed, and Rumpleteazer caught on and laughed.

"Dat's iof 'e doesn't sco'ch it off wif dat ooooohhhh sooooo sca'y magic – hahahahaha!" She rolled around on the floor holding her sides.

"Ohhh yeh so sca'y wif 'is magic," Mungojerrie chortled. "Couldn't even make dat coin disappea', ya 'ad to 'elp 'im wif dat too, Rumple,"

The two cats continued to laugh, until a zapping, and then a dull clanking noise from above caught their ears, and they both turned to see Misto's paws smoking – but the bars at the window were on the floor.

"Misto! You did it!" Rumpleteazer's eyes were wide.

Misto just grinned. "Cmon you two. Let's get you back to the Junkyard."

"But what about our clothes?" Rumpleteazer gestured to what she was wearing and Misto shook his head. "My magic isn't powerful enough to make anything permanent. They'll fade...soon," he finished vaguely.

Rumpleteazer grinned. "Okay. Actually, I don't mind the clothes. I feel rather, feminine," she giggled, as the three of them slunk back to the Junkyard together.

* * *

Three days later, the clothes that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had been wearing faded completely into their furline – true to his word, Mistoffelees' magic had not been powerful enough to be permanently lasting. If any other Jellicle asked the calico pair just said Mistoffelees had been trying out a new trick on them, and they were the unfortunate victims of a fashion disaster.

And Mistoffelees went back to playing magic with his beloved coins.

But only when Rumpleteazer wasn't around to steal them, of course.

**Fin**

* * *

**Please read and review, thanks!**


End file.
